Gallery
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Pansy is about to marry a man who sees her as just another work of art. Draco can't let that happen. [[Song fic]]


**_Disclaimer_**: _I don't own the characters, by now everyone knows they are J.K. Rowlings creation. The song I don't own either, its by Mario Va--- can't spell his last name ever but its not mine._

_**A/N:** I haven't had anything up here in a long time and I am so sorry!! I'm going to catch up on my stories and I have some ideas for song fics to post. I've missed fanfiction! Read and Review!_

_**Summary**: Pansy is about to marry a man who sees her as just another "work of art". Draco can't let that happen. Song fic_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson stood wearing a white dress, form fitting down to her knees where it streached around her every step. She smiled into the mirror. "Mrs. Pansy Nott." she said. She frowned some catching sight of a bruise showing threw on her face.

Pansy took out some cover up and went over it gently.

She was a beautiful girl bruises or none, but she didn't want to follow up the questions with the truth.

Her friends, Daphine Greengrass and Milicent Bulstrode, walked in. The two were dressed in pale pink dresses with a bow right on there hip.

"Pansy..." Daphine said sitting beside her. "You deserve better than Theo." She said.

Pansy ignored them looking at her outfit in the full-length mirror.

"He hurts you, Pansy!" Milicent cried.

"Don't you say that- Theodore loves me." she said.

"He hits you all the time!" Daphine said.

"No he doesn't!" Pansy cried.

Milicent touched her arm where faint bruises were and touched her own arm. She winced touching her arm as Pansy did to her own. She looked away.

"I'm not going to listen to this." She said. She turned and left the room.

When she entered the next room, she heard a sharp intake of breath.

Pansy looked up and saw Draco Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair fell in his grey eyes. He wore a black tux. "Pansy..." he said trying not to look her over.

"Hey Draco." she said with a faint smile.

Draco smiled back. The look in his eyes suddenly grew dark seeing a mark on her arm where Milicent rubbed the make up off at.

He let out a deep breath. "He hits you." he stated.

Pansy shook her head. "I'm clumsy." she lied.

Draco stared at her.

Pansy looked away.

Theo came in. "Baby." he kissed her.

Pansy blinked. "Theo- its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." she said.

"Sorry babe." he said and kissed her again.

Pansy just looked at him.

"I love you, baby." he said.

"I love you too..." Pansy said.

Theo kissed her and left.

"Does he even know you name?" Draco asked.

"Of course he does!" Pansy cried.

"Baby is all he calls you." Draco said.

"Its cute." Pansy said.

"When did he start wearing perfume Pansy?" he asked.

"He doesn't wear perfume." Pansy said.

"Oh then whose perfume rubbed off?" Draco asked.

"What?" Pansy asked.

Draco shook his head. "He smelled like perfume." He said.

Pansy shook her head. "Your lying." she stated.

_God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your lungs close  
Making you never want to breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty_

Draco laughed. "Don't believe me then." he said.

"Your lying." Pansy repeated.

"Wish I was." Draco replied.

Pansy stared.

"I know he's rich but-" Draco began.

"I'm not with him for the money." Pansy stated.

"Why are you?" Draco asked. "He hits you and he cheats on you."

"No he doesn't!" She cried.

"Tell me why I just saw him and your maid of honor walk into the mens bathroom." Draco said.

Pansy's brown eyes filled with tears as she turned around. She saw Theo walk in the bathroom hitting someones ass. She closed her eyes. "He jokes around." Pansy said.

"So why is she going in with him?" Draco asked.

Pansy didn't reply.

"Is his money worth your soul?" Draco asked.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked.

"You can see he's cheating you know he's hitting you- Why do you hold on to him?"

"I love him and he loves me."

"Does he love you?" Draco asked.

Pansy looked at him.

"Your just another work of art to him" Draco told her.

Pansy bit her lip.

"Your too beautiful to be with a man who treats you like your nothing." Draco said.

"He treats me fine." Pansy said.

"For just another work of art in his gallery of many."

Pansy shook her head.

"Don't be just another girl, you should be someones one and only." Draco told her.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime  
_

"I am his-" Pansy cut herself off. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. "I have no where else to go..." Pansy said quietly.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't" Pansy got tears in her eyes. "I really have nothing without him..."

"Your parents can help you." Draco told her.

"My parents are in love with him." Pansy said.

"They wouldn't if they only knew-" Draco began.

"They know."

Draco looked shocked.

"They think I'm just attention seeking and clumsy." Pansy scoffed.

"Your not."

Pansy bit her lip.

Thoughts ran threw his head- things he wanted to say. Draco bit his lip too. Theo didn't deserve Pansy. But he was Draco's best friend.

_Because _

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
Pansy looked about to cry.

Draco hugged her.

"My parents said if I leave Theo they wouldn't help me. I'd have to make it on my own..." Pansy said quietly.

Draco held her tight to him. "Shh don't cry." he said, running his fingers threw a few strands of her hair.

"I just don't know what to do." she sobbed. "I know its not long before he finds another girl and leaves me." Pansy said her voice low. "I'll be an old nothing by then."

"You'll never be nothing."

_She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you_

Pansy cried. "I wish I could just leave. I have nothing left to stay for."

Draco hugged her tighter.

"Your right I'm just another work of art to him. He- He doesn't even love me."

"You should be treated like what you are- one of a kind." Draco said.

Pansy smiled at him threw her tears.

He gently whiped her tears away.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime_

'Here goes nothing' Thought Draco.

"I can't take seeing you with him." Draco said.

Pansy looked at him her tears slowing.

"I know you'll just be another space in his gallery of girls."

Pansy turned away.

"It tears me apart to see you like this- bruised and trapped." he continued

Pansy had tears falling down her face.

Draco dried them. "Your wedding day is supposed to be happy."

Pansy didn't say anything.

"Pansy please... don't marry Theo." Draco begged.

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery_

"Your worth all his riches, your a masterpiece- a man like him should have to pay all his riches to have you for a day." Draco said.

Pansy looked at him.

"He doesn't appreciate you." Draco said. "I see you for what you really are. Not just a show girl- its about someone told you."

Pansy smiled threw her tears, she dried her eyes. "I must look like an idiot crying like this."

Draco shook his head. "You look beautiful still."

Pansy smiled at him.

"Pansy please don't marry Theo." Draco said.

"I wouldn't... if I had somewhere to go." Pansy began by looking at him but tore her eyes away.

Draco took off his Slytherin ring and turned it nervously in his hand.  
_  
You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know_

"I don't want to see you with him, I want you to be happy. I don't want you to pressure you into anything, Pansy. Feel free to tell me no." Draco hid his ring behind his back. "I know we've said that metophor about you being just a piece of art- your not. Your so much more. I've been in love with you for years and if you choose to be with Theo I'll love you still- I just want you to be treated right... Marry me Pansy Parkinson?" Draco asked.

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art_

Pansy began to cry. "That was the last thing I expected." She admited.

"You don't have to say yes- I mean... we aren't even dating." Draco said.

"Draco I've loved you just about as long as you have loved me."

Draco smiled at her.

"I wish I knew you loved me-... I could have gotten out of the abuse before now." she said.

"I'm sorry." Draco said.

Pansy smiled at him. "Don't worry about it." she said. "Excuse me for a minute." she left, she rounded the corner and saw Theo back hand Milicent. She glared darkly.

"Theo I'm sorry!" Millicent cried.

Theo, suddenly, kissed her passionatly.

Pansy growled. "ITS OVER!" She screamed.

Theo turned to look at her but she was gone.

Milicent bit her lip.

Pansy returned to Draco.

He looked at her just before Pansy kissed him. "Marry me now." she said.

Draco looked shocked but smiled brightly. "Okay." he said.

"We've been in love since we met. No more waiting for happiness I'm taking it." Pansy kissed him.

Draco smiled at her.

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery_

After that day, Pansy was a free woman. She was Mrs. Pansy Malfoy. She could do whatever she wanted with Draco by her side. Pansy was the only woman in Draco's life.

That was until they had there first child. Kissa Marie Malfoy, then Draco had two women in his life. He treated both like a Queen and a Princess.

Years later they welcomed the Malfoy heir. Cian Drake Malfoy, the happy family lived happily ever after.

Meanwhile Theo was rotting away after all the girls found out they weren't his only other woman. He grew fatter, his hair grew thinner. He still thought he was king as always, that all women should listen to him. Of course now that never happened.

He was finally put in his place._  
_


End file.
